


走火

by Haimiankun



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haimiankun/pseuds/Haimiankun
Kudos: 36





	走火

“诶？涩琪你真的还完全没有经验？明明都大学生了。”

孙胜完惊愕的睁大松鼠眼睛，有些难以置信的发问，而因为这个问题尴尬又深刻反省究竟是为何将话题引到这种事上的康涩琪正抓着头发，一脸生无可恋，最后妥协般点点头。

“哈…？那你之前的恋爱是怎么谈的啊。”  
“大概到接吻这一步？之后就不行了。”

知名现充兼朴秀荣女友的孙老师恨铁不成钢的啧了一声，抬手敲了敲小熊的榆木脑袋，然后清清嗓子，一本正经的跟她比划来解说这件事的必要性。

“涩琪啊，欲望是人的必需品，什么柏拉图，都是扯淡，如果不得到合理的释放…”

孙胜完的手掌配合的分开，还自带音效。

“那根线就会啪——的崩断。”

康涩琪似懂非懂的点头，脑袋顶上的丸子呆楞楞的跟着动作抖，孙胜完叹了口气，觉得自己刚刚说的这家伙肯定没听仔细，估摸着又在考虑晚上该吃点啥了，拍了拍熊肩膀把话讲完。

“跟柱现姐姐好好聊聊吧涩琪啊，毕竟这件事也不是一个人可以做到的，要多多顾及对方…”  
“停停停，为什么要和柱现姐姐说？”

康涩琪瞪圆了一对单眼皮眼睛，瞳孔八级地震，捏着孙胜完的肩膀猛的凑近，把孙胜完吓的差点跳起来，疑惑又谨慎的试探。

“…嗯？你们不是在交往吗？”

交往…

说起来可能不信，大四播音系的女神裴柱现，在康涩琪心里最深刻的印象还是她九岁时跺着脚逼自己喝牛奶的样子…

没错，康涩琪和裴柱现，是认识十年的青梅竹马来着。

“总之，给你点学习资料吧，别告诉秀荣。”

丢下这样一句话和压缩包后孙胜完就脚底抹油的溜了，康涩琪疑惑的输入密码解压，屏幕上齐刷刷的蹦出一列视频缩略图，她眯起眼睛，尝试从指甲盖大小的色块中了解到内容，但都只能看见交叠的线条。

康涩琪的确是很清心寡欲一女的，所以并没有看这种小视频的习惯，最多也就是高中时期误点进这类广告页面而已，导致她现在没由来的有些紧张，康涩琪舔了舔上唇，硬着头皮挑了个名字稍微文雅点的戳进去。

然后康涩琪的三观就被摔碎重组了。

漂亮女孩毫不压抑的娇腻呻吟，过分露骨的话语，以及那些从未间断传入耳内的，肉体碰撞声。康涩琪捧着手机的双手凝固在半空，熊眼瞪的浑圆，绯红一路烫到脖子根。

简直是灾难等级的冲击，盘古开天地般的知识灌输，康涩琪嘴唇颤抖，缓缓吐出两个字。

“…牛逼！”

所以到头来这都是些什么乱七八糟的…康涩琪扒拉起一口咖喱饭，径直送入口中，刘海都有气无力的搭在眉前，她实在没心思回复孙胜完急切想看热闹的信息，闷头嚼着牛肉，然后迷糊着半勺咖喱戳在嘴角，烫的中气十足的嗷出一声。

“难得啊，吃饭还走神？”

正准备拿餐巾纸抢救，却被柔软的手帕抢了先，康涩琪抬眼，不知道什么时候坐到对面的裴柱现撑着下巴，蹙起眉毛有些困扰的帮她把沾上的咖喱清理干净。

——这种事和柱现姐姐好好聊聊吧。

孙胜完的声音突兀的在脑海中响起，惊的康涩琪下意识松了手，餐勺应声落地，酱汁落在脚边，和康涩琪的表情一样狼狈，易受惊体质的裴柱现本能的缩了缩脖子，诧异的对上康涩琪闪烁的眼神。

“怎么了，生病了吗涩琪？”  
“不是不是，没有…”

怎么可能把那种事说出来。康涩琪在心底嘟囔，弯腰收拾残局，也顺便整理一下变得奇怪的心情，说起来，有点在意裴柱现之前谈过的那些恋爱，到哪一步了呢？

——你们不是在交往吗？

像在交往吗，我们？康涩琪揉了揉太阳穴，在直起身子的时候换上一副人畜无害的憨憨笑容，还没来得及说点什么，笑意就在视线触碰到裴柱现胸口的时候，变得像新月一般摇摇欲坠的挂在嘴角。

她这才注意到，裴柱现少见的穿了低领口的衣服，漂亮的脖颈曲线链接锁骨，再向下勾勒出一个温润的圆弧，她无可抑制的想起视频中那个女孩仰起头，露出白皙的脖子和赤裸的胸脯，毫不隐忍的诉说着渴求。

就像是大脑被泡在滚烫的沸水里，她只觉得闷闷的发涨，胡乱丢下一句要先回家就几乎落荒而逃，裴柱现挽留的话语还没说出口，康涩琪就连影子都看不见了，她看了看剩下大半的餐盘，皱起了眉头。

康涩琪在学校附近租了相对便宜的小房间，虽然空间不大，但布置之后多少符合了独居生活的幻想，康涩琪平躺在沙发上，迷茫又无力的闭上了眼。

绝对都是那个视频的错，不然她才不会在一瞬间对朝夕相处十年的裴柱现有非分之想，即便这样抱怨着，康涩琪还是又一次点开了那个视频。

“进来…快一点…呜…”  
“这么想要吗？”

通过电流过滤变得有些失真的对话冲击着康涩琪的耳膜，女孩们交缠的腿和唇瓣无一不挑逗着她脆弱的心理防线。原来两个女孩子是这样做的啊…

“涩琪？”

熟悉的声音响起，康涩琪以为是自己幻听，恼怒的捂住头不予理会，没想到敲门的声音传来，这才意识到真的是裴柱现站在门外，康涩琪慌慌张张的把手机锁屏，踩着拖鞋赶去开门。

“柱现姐姐…你怎么来了？”  
“我就不能来吗？看你今天好像闷闷不乐的，怕你生病了。”

裴柱现一边娇嗔的用手肘推了推康涩琪，一边熟练的从鞋柜中挑出兔子拖鞋换好，明明是已经经历过无数遍的登门，康涩琪却心虚的手足无措，裴柱现奇怪的看了她一眼，抬手试了试额头的温度。

“没发烧啊…”  
“柱现姐姐，坐！”

过近的距离使康涩琪心中警铃大作，她连忙试图斩断一切不该有的念想，扶着裴柱现的肩膀摁在沙发上，然后搓搓手点开手机，想假装刷刷ins躲避话题。

解开锁屏的那一刻，康涩琪终于想起，刚刚忘了一件要命的事情。

她视频没暂停。

康涩琪倒吸一口凉气，还没来得及再次摁灭屏幕，呻吟和水声就先一步传了出来，身旁的裴柱现明显僵了一僵，康涩琪羞的想从7楼跳下去，眼泪汪汪的抓起手机丢下一句我去洗个手就跑，手腕却突兀的被握住，康涩琪惊愕的回头，对上裴柱现湿漉漉的、泛红的眼尾。

“等一下，涩琪。”

漂亮的唇瓣开合，几乎是给康涩琪下了蛊，小巧的手掌贴在康涩琪的手腕，不动声色的表达着挽留，康涩琪觉得自己的大脑快要烧坏了，滋滋啦啦的电流声通过太阳穴。

“要不要试试？这个。”  
“诶？”

裴柱现吻上来的时候，没有给康涩琪留拒绝的余地，她们推搡着跌进柔软的沙发，康涩琪的肩膀抵在扶手，裴柱现伏在她身上，小心翼翼的吮吸碾咬，柔软的温湿黏在嘴角，康涩琪的耳廓烧的滚烫。

这什么情况啊…

裴柱现的舌尖带着西瓜牙膏的淡香，用不容推开的架势撬开康涩琪的嘴唇，不厌其烦的将犬齿描摹，再探进口腔同柔软物什跳探戈，津液尽数搜刮，斜着掠过上颚，康涩琪被吻的喘不过气，裴柱现的鼻尖擦过她的侧脸，让她看清了裴柱现眉尾的那颗痣。

真漂亮啊。

还没来得及在心底感叹完，裴柱现就毫无征兆的退开，略微喘着气的唇瓣开合显得十分性感，兔子再次抓住康涩琪的手腕，让她修长的手指径直覆上了胸口的柔软。

热意以极其迅速的程度在双颊晕开，康涩琪本能的想逃跑，却又在对方湿漉漉的眼神里失了方向，她鬼使神差的主动凑过去吻裴柱现的脖颈，在一声声加重的喘息中解开上衣纽扣，在后背摸索着桎梏欲望的最后屏障，却只能摸到平整布料。

她有些恼火，跟裴柱现的内衣较上了劲，眯着一只眼睛找内衣扣，耳畔传来被刻意压低的细碎笑声，裴柱现轻轻推开她的肩膀，康涩琪咽口水的声音显得很清晰。

“涩琪，难道是第一次？”  
“啊、啊…嗯。”

康涩琪胡乱的应着，像个做错了事的小孩低垂着头不敢看面前最熟悉的漂亮女人，却又忍不住思绪混乱：裴柱现呢？她有做过吗？为什么会向我发出邀请呢？

“…太好了。”

裴柱现的上衣从肩膀滑落，大片赤裸而柔软白皙的皮肤占据视线，她抬起手，纤细的手指优雅的如同完成艺术品的最终雕琢，清脆声响过后，轻薄布料垂落在手肘。纽扣不在背后，在前面。

“因为我也是。”

初经人事的二人小心翼翼的探索通往乐园的捷径，康涩琪舔吮着裴柱现的锁骨，力度刻意放轻，担心会不会留下痕迹，手指试探着揉捏浑圆的柔软，指腹在尖端碾揉，漂亮的粉红色在她的动作中逐渐充血挺立，邀请品尝。

康涩琪含住的时候，裴柱现呜咽一声抱住了她的头，指尖插进毛茸茸的发丝间隙，情不自禁的挺腰送的更深，康涩琪温热的唇舌就尽数接纳，指腹游走在紧实腹部，描摹流畅肌肉曲线，没能收住牙齿力道，痛的裴柱现闷哼出声，嗔怒的捶在她的肩膀。

“呆子，轻点，女孩子身体很脆弱你不知道吗？”  
“啊，对不起姐姐…”

作为赔罪，康涩琪宽大的掌抚上了裴柱现的腿侧，黏稠爱液早就泛滥成灾，在触碰下又颤抖着涌出暖流，她的姐姐漂亮的像画布上最鲜艳的凡尔赛玫瑰，滚烫的秘境灼断最后理智，康涩琪推进指节，缓慢的前进。

裴柱现咬的很紧，指尖的推入受到阻隔，康涩琪又怕弄痛裴柱现，只好用亲吻安抚，顺着眉骨到达鼻梁，最后吻上兔子嘴唇，康涩琪紧张的绷紧了手臂，退开的时候被环住脖颈，跌向裴柱现胸口的时候，她险些因为心跳过快而昏厥。

“靠近一点。平时抱我的时候知道弯腰，现在就不会了？”

的确。康涩琪想，每次拥抱裴柱现的时候，她总是习惯性的弯腰，尽管这个姿势并不舒服，但可以让兔子姐姐搂的更紧一点。

康涩琪突然明白了什么，不再瑟缩，在错乱的喘息中加了速度，手指碾过层层软肉，在滑腻液体的顺滑下畅通无阻，裴柱现脚趾蜷缩，胡乱的抓康涩琪的背，康涩琪就用空闲的手和裴柱现十指相扣，牢牢的摁向沙发。

裴柱现的呻吟像是浸了蜜，一声声甜的康涩琪心脏紧绷，肉体撞击声把狭窄空间填充了情色，爱液在不断的攻势下变成飞溅的白沫，裴柱现扬起脖子，康涩琪就咬上去，就如同渴求鲜血的吸血鬼伯爵。

“姐姐，这个情况好像可以用一句话概括。”  
“哈啊…什么？”

裴柱现艰难的回应，理智被撞的散碎，变成午夜地面上斑驳的月光，猎豹孜孜不倦的耕耘，就像是执拗的要在她身上开出花，裴柱现抬腿环紧少年人紧实的腰肢，随着律动放肆呻吟。

“我去过你家无数次，你来过我家千百回，可和你在屋里做爱还是头一遭。”

裴柱现被康涩琪突如其来的俏皮话惊的一愣，毫不犹豫的踹了她一脚，康涩琪还是笑嘻嘻的，手上却坏心思的用了劲儿，裴柱现被突兀的粗暴顶的乱了思绪，只知道呜咽着扭动纤细的腰肢。

高潮的时候裴柱现掉下眼泪，砸在康涩琪肩膀上的声响意料之外的大，猎豹慌了神，急忙用拥抱和细碎的吻做手帕，裴柱现的眼尾绯红，唇釉被吻的晕开，有种残缺的美。

“呀，康涩琪。”

略带沙哑的嗓音如同平日一样有震慑力，正当康涩琪以为裴柱现动了气，就猝不及防位置调转，被压在身下，兔子得意的挑起一边眉毛，再慢条斯理的解开她的纽扣。

“那么现在是姐姐我的回合。”


End file.
